Nouvelle famille
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Un soir, James rentre des courses et en chemin il rencontre un chien qui le suit jusque chez lui. Alors qu'il veut donner à manger au chien qu'il a laissé sur le pas de sa porte, c'est un homme qu'il retrouve. Qui est-ce? Et surtout que va-t-il faire de lui...


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Il faisait froid cette nuit là: la pluie régnait sur le petite village de Godric's Hollow et le vent soufflait les feuilles rougies par l'automne. Mais à l'abri de ce froid polaire vivait une famille composée d'un jeune couple et de leur bébé: Harry Potter.

Ils venaient de déménager pour échapper à la menace de Lord Voldemort, le terrible mage noir qui tuait quiconque lui résistait. Bien que James et Lily étaient tout deux des sorciers, ils tâchaient de vivre normalement pour ne pas attirer les regards sur eux.

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé une maison, à l'abri des menaces et des mangemorts qui patrouillaient régulièrement dans les villages sorciers en quête de nouvelles victimes.

C'est en ce jour que le monotone quotidien fut bouleversé.

Dans la nuit fraiche et glacial, James était rentré après avoir fait des courses et il l'avait découvert lui, le pauvre chien errant qui bouleversa leur vie.

Faiblard, le chien à poil noir s'était approché de lui, quémandant ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de jambon. Il en avait assez de chasser sans cesse sans récupérer ses forces. Alors il s'était rabaissé à demander aux étrangers, aux inconnus à qui il n'accordait jamais sa confiance.

Mais avec lui, c'était différent. L'humain semblait gentil et lui tendit un morceau de jambon qu'il avala tout rond. Il poussa le paquet du nez pour avoir un autre morceau mais le jeune homme lui caressa le museau avant de repartir chez lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à le suivre hésitant d'abord puis plus franc.

James retourna donc chez lui avec le chien errant, ne sachant pas comment faire pour s'en débarrasser et finit par lui claquer la porte au nez. Non, avec leur enfant, il ne pouvait pas prendre un chien chez eux, et encore moins un chien des rues.

- Que se passe-t-il James?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais il y a au pied de notre porte un grand chien noir qui m'a suivi partout jusqu'à la maison… Je crois qu'il a faim et que le jambon ne lui a pas suffit.

La jeune femme alla ouvrir pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un supplément de nourriture au chien mais ce fut un homme vêtu de loques qu'elle trouva sur le pas de sa porte.

- James !

Le jeune homme revint rapidement à l'entrée, alerté par les cris de son épouse et ensemble, ils soulevèrent l'homme à moitié mort jusque dans leur salon et l'installèrent dans un canapé moelleux.

L'homme vêtu de loques était mal en point: il était sale, blessé à plusieurs endroits et surtout, il était affreusement maigre.

- James et si c'était… l'un des leurs…

- Pas comme ça Lily… Il doit être pourchassé lui aussi sinon il ne serait pas en chien…

Un cri les fit sursauter: l'homme venait de se réveiller.

- Où… où suis-je?

- Calmez-vous… vous êtes en sécurité

L'homme-chien semblait s'être calmé en entendant ces mots et sa tête se posa doucement sur les oreillers.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Sirius… Je m'appelle Sirius Black…

Black… Lily sursauta à ce nom.

- Vous êtes des leurs !

- Non, j'ai été chassé à demi-mort car je me refusais à faire comme eux et à tuer des innocents…

James avait eu raison, Sirius ne leur voulait aucun mal.

- Repose-toi Sirius, tu es en sécurité ici…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux et un sommeil doux et réparateur s'empara de lui, le plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

James en profita pour suivre Lily à l'étage et chercher la trousse de secours. Il fallait soigner Sirius deux se hâtèrent et en une demi-heure à peine, leur invité surprise était soigné, pansé de la tête aux pieds, des plus larges aux plus petits coupures.

Lily lui avait nettoyé le visage tandis que Remus s'était attelé dans la cuisine à faire un repas qui redonnerait ses forces à Sirius.

- Sirius? Vous êtes réveillé?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant débarbouillé, il avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année, le même âge que James. Lily l'avait découvert en lui donnant à manger car elle pouvait voir son visage de près. Il avait les joues creuses, probablement car il n'avait plus mangé depuis des jours, cherchant le moindre petit bout de nourriture à se mettre sous la dent. Il avalait à grande bouche l'assiette que James lui avait préparé, balbutiant des remerciements.

James et Lily le regardait l'air attendri quand leur fils les rappela à l'ordre. C'était l'heure du biberon.

- Vous avez un enfant? demanda Sirius.

La jeune femme acquiesça en allant chercher son fils pour son repas. Le petit Harry posa ses grands yeux verts sur le nouveau venu, lui l'étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, il lui tendait les bras comme si c'était son père.

- Harry, tu dois d'abord prendre ton biberon… Sirius est blessé, tu dois le laisser tranquille d'accord?

Le bambin plongea ses billes émeraudes dans celle de sa mère et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris.

- Sirius, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis si ça ne t'ennuie pas mais si tu pouvais me donner ta baguette… Ça nous rassurerait Lily et moi…

Black la lui donna sans hésitation et se leva tant bien que mal. James lui vint en aide pendant que son épouse nourrissait leur fils et tout deux gravirent les marches de l'escalier jusque dans la chambre d'amis.

Le blessé s'allongea dans les draps fraichement changés tandis que James lui apportait un livre pour la nuit avant de quitter la pièce.

- Mr Potter?

- Appelles-moi James

- James?

- Oui?

- Merci…

Le jeune homme sourit et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lire la moindre page qu'il s'endormit, plongeant dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres.

A l'étage, quelques pièces plus loin, les Potter venaient de mettre leur fils dans le berceau à leurs côtés et se couchèrent, jetant un sort de protection sur leur porte. Le silence régna alors dans la joyeuse maisonnée et tous dormirent jusqu'au petit matin.

Réveillé depuis une demi-heure déjà, le bambin remuait dans son berceau. Il voulait gambader dans la maison. James se réveilla, descendit avec son fils jusque dans la cuisine et y vit Sirius.

- Sirius? Tu ne devrais pas te lever tu sais…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fit signe au bambin qui le fixait de ses grands yeux.

- Harry t'aime bien je crois…

Sirius sourit.

- Tu peux tenir Harry une minute? Je dois lui préparer son biberon…

Avant même qu'il puisse esquisser un geste pour refuser, le bébé se retrouva dans ses bras et il se perdit dans les méandres émeraudes de ses pupilles.

- Il a des yeux magnifiques…

- Ceux de sa mère ! Lily est elle-même très jolie bien qu'elle ait parfois un fichu caractère !

- Hum hum ! Qui a un fichu caractère?

- Ah Lily… Tu étais là ?!

- Oh bien sur ! Et j'ai tout entendu !

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voulait pas créer des querelles dans le couple qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient moqueurs. Comme une comédie que l'on rejouerait cent fois.

Ce matin-là, la joie et la bonne humeur régna dans la maisonnée. Sirius s'y sentait chez lui: Lily le laissait donner le biberon à Harry et le bambin aimait passer du temps avec lui pourtant il lui faudrait un jour partir.

- Sirius…?

- Je vais m'en aller James, j'attendais cette discussion… J'y vais…

Sirius était sur le pas de la porte.

- Et si on en discutait justement?

L'homme s'arrêta.

- Lily et moi, on aimerait que tu restes avec nous dans cette maison…

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Fais-le pour nous, fais-le pour Harry… Il t'apprécie, tu prends soin de lui. A vrai dire, nous voudrions que tu sois son parrain…

La porte se referma. Sirius avait posé son sac.

- Je…je peux rester alors?

James sourit. Lily vint le chercher dans l'entrée, le tira à sa suite par le bras et laissa à son mari le soin de refermer la porte.

- Prêt pour la photo?

- Photo? Quelle photo?

- La photo de famille Sirius, car maintenant, tu en fais partie…

Sirius était le plus heureux des hommes. Lui qui avait vécu seul et sans maison, vivant comme un chien et se nourrissant de petits animaux, il retrouvait les humains et une nouvelle famille...

C'est ainsi que Sirius rejoignit la famille Potter et devint le parrain du célèbre Harry Potter.


End file.
